


Beach Fashion

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Rat!, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: A ponytail origin story!





	Beach Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroijanDarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroijanDarts/gifts).



> A short little writing practice to get back into the swing of things. :)
> 
> For the lovely [troijandarts](https://troijandarts.tumblr.com/%22). <3

“Roadie, look, look!”

Roadhog made an unwilling sound at the back of his throat - he was enjoying the sand beneath him, the sun on his skin and let himself be lulled into a hazy state of dozing by the sound of rolling waves. He had no inclination to snap out of that headspace just because Junkrat needed attention again. 

“Roadie!” The younger man sounded more impatient now, nudging into the wide belly with his peg leg. That finally caused Roadhog enough discomfort to turn his head and look at Junkrat through his extra large sunglasses. 

“What?” he rumbled. There was an edge in his voice that was clearly a threat to bury Junkrat head-first in the sand if he didn’t have anything important to say now. Instead of words though, Roadhog got a demonstration from a very proud Junkrat, who turned his head to show off how he had finally managed to gather all those thin, brittle strands he called hair into what Roadhog had to assume was meant to be a ponytail. 

“We have the same hairstyle now!”

Roadhog just stared for a good half minute. He hadn’t said anything when Junkrat had insisted on growing out his hair, because he had thought maybe it was an attempt to hide the ever growing bald spots. And who was Roadhog to give him styling tips, anyway. What did he care what the fucker looked like? It wasn’t their combined attractiveness their success depended on, and thank fuck for that.  
He had never anticipated that Junkrat did it because he wanted them to match. Even more than they already did in all their small ways, which seemed oddly important to the younger man. Junkrat insisted that all gangs wore some sort of matching symbols - and Roadhog didn’t bother to explain to him that two people weren’t a gang, and that even if they were, most of them did not bother with matching nail polish. Or painted the other’s signature symbol on their own most valued motorbike. So, whatever, matching hairstyles it was now. That certainly was very gang-like and not just… obnoxiously gay. 

“...great,” Roadhog finally muttered, still getting used to the view before him. Somehow that ponytail just highlighted Junkrat’s bald spots, and even though the blond tried his best, the front part of wispy hair just didn’t want to be captured permanently by the tie. It was the saddest attempt of a ponytail Roadhog had ever seen, and part of him wanted to tell Junkrat to stop being such a moron and just accept the fact that a clean buzzcut would be his best option at looking somewhat normal.

But normal wasn’t what Junkrat did. And it wasn’t what Roadhog wanted. So instead, the big guy sat up with a heavy sigh and heaved himself up on his feet.  
“Stay here,” he told Junkrat, and trotted off. When he came back not even two minutes later, Junkrat was still fumbling with his only half successfully pulled off hairstyle. Roadhog just shook his head as he watched that scene play out in front of him. 

“It’s not staying put! How do you do that?!” By now even Junkrat sounded rather frustrated, and in a petty whiny way that made Roadhog roll his eyes. 

“You just need a lil more support, is all,” he said, pulling forth a blue visor hat - because that was the first thing he had grabbed from the kiosk’s hat rack - and pulled it over Junkrat’s head. Carefully, as to not completely ruin the very sensitive ponytail of course. That helped keep the fringe at bay, and with a little brush here and a little brush on the other side, it almost looked like a proper style. For Junkrat’s standards, not for a sane person’s.  
“There you go.”

Junkrat carefully traced the new arrangement on his head with his fingertips, before his whole face split into a grin. “How does it look?”

“Like you just escaped the mental asylum of Bondi Beach” Roadhog said, but just because he hated how his guts clenched when Junkrat looked at him like that. Then he still had to chuckle besides himself, when he teasingly pulled that tiny, shaggy excuse for a ponytail and that alone made Junkrat squirm and giggle. Suddenly Roadhog saw all the possibilities of that new style trend. “ Just so happens to be my type, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/)) - now also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mssileas)!


End file.
